


✱𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐍𝐓/ ʰᵒᵍʷᵃʳᵗˢ

by PLANXTAS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Half-blood Reader (Harry Potter), Minor Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Multiple Endings, Other, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Reader, Reader is a Hogwarts Professor, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teen Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLANXTAS/pseuds/PLANXTAS
Summary: ❝𝘼𝙍𝙀 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙉𝙀𝙒 𝙊𝙍 𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀𝙏𝙃𝙄𝙉𝙂? 𝙒𝙀'𝙑𝙀 𝙉𝙀𝙑𝙀𝙍 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝙇𝙇𝙔 𝙎𝙀𝙀𝙉 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝘼𝙍𝙊𝙐𝙉𝘿 𝘽𝙀𝙁𝙊𝙍𝙀...❞- after gaining some much needed confidence,she finds herself attracting many more people thanshe had intended...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Neville Longbottom/Reader, Oliver Wood/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. 01. FIFTH YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS—
> 
> — HEAVY LANGUAGE, DIRTY JOKES
> 
> —TEENS BEING TEENS: PARTIES, UNDERAGE DRINKING
> 
> — SNOGGING OR WHATEVER THE FUCK ITS CALLED
> 
> —INJURIES AND DEATH
> 
> ADDITIONAL NOTES—
> 
> — HARRY POTTER SERIES; OLIVER WOOD, FRED & GEORGE WEASLEY, CEDRIC DIGGORY, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, HARRY POTTER, RON WEASLEY X FEM! READER
> 
> — PRISONER OF AZKABAN, GOBLET OF FIRE, ORDER OF THE PHOENIX, HALF-BLOOD PRINCE, DEATHLY HALLOWS
> 
> — MC IS IN HER 5TH YEAR (15/16); THERE ARE UP TO TWO YEARS WORTH OF AGE GAP IN THE ROMANTIC INTERESTS AND AS MUCH AS I LIKE TO STAY REALISTIC, THIS IS FUCKING FANFICTION
> 
> — MC IS A RAVENCLAW (FOR PLOT PURPOSES AND STUFF); IM NOT A RAVENCLAW BUT HOPEFULLY, I AM TRUE TO THE RAVENCLAW NAME OR SUMN IDK; SPEAKING OF WHICH, PLEASE DONT START TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU ARENT A RAVENCLAW; I DONT GIVE A SHIT
> 
> — NO ONE (KINDA) DIES! AU

**RAIN PELTED THE WINDOWS BESIDE HER AS SHE WALKED THROUGH THE TRAIN CARS.** Occasionally, bright flashes of lightning peeked through the clouds, followed by the telltale rumbling of thunder. She drew her bag closer to her while she scanned the compartments that had, so far, all been full. The chatter of her peers was muffled and added to the endless noise she was being subjected to. She stopped to pinch the skin between her brows, letting out a sigh before checking her watch. There was still some time left on the train— _even after four years, she wasn't used to the trip in the slightest_ — and after an exhausting amount of time of looking for her only friend (which was interrupted by a long break in the dining cart), (y/n) was starting to think she should have made more friends in her first year. She could still remember that year vividly, specifically her terrible excuse of a first-day which was one of many to come.

It all started with her almost missing the train because she was too nervous to run through the platform and resulted in her faceplanting terribly in front of some cute brown-haired boy who looked her age. She had learned minutes later that she had run into the wrong wall. In the end, she decided to blame her parents for practically neglecting her on her first day (they had been speaking to some old friends of theirs but it was still very much their fault in her opinion). As she held back her tears, her nose had decided to start gushing blood which left her embarrassed and in pain while still in front of that boy. Thankfully, it had stopped and she was able to give a tearful goodbye to her parents. Dreadfully, though, the torture didn't seem to stop.

Minutes later, she was handed some candy which two redheads had claimed could make her float. She really should have known better than to trust twins she had only just met moments earlier, but her naive, younger self had trusted them immediately and eaten the candy. In short, it did anything but make her float. Her tongue had swollen up and turned purple which almost made her throw up and led to her having to spend half of her money on water in a futile attempt to make her tongue stop swelling. Of course, it wouldn't go down right away, and she ended up running down the aisle of the train car like an idiot. And that was when she met the person she would go on to continue crushing on to this day: Oliver Wood, keeper of Gryffindor's Quidditch team (and later on, captain).

It was practically love at first sight— _as real as 'love' could get for a sixth-grader at that time_ — but with her being incapable of holding an actual conversation, the moment boiled down to him asking blunt questions and her inching away with darkening cheeks. Then, making a fool out of herself even more than she already had, she booked it back down the aisle of the car and threw herself into a random compartment. She could still remember the way she had pressed herself tightly against the door while trying her best to keep her swollen tongue inside her mouth and not embarrass herself further. "Oh, should I fix that for you?" A black-haired girl had asked while pulling out her wand and pointing at her now-lengthening tongue. Before she could go into a panic, the girl had already fixed it with a quick, _'Reducio'._

She would then go on to learn the girl was Cho Chang, a first-year just like her. Once she was freed from the candy's charm, Cho had managed to gather bits and pieces of information from her relatively quiet self and by the time it was time for sorting, the two had somehow become close friends. Once both were sorted into Ravenclaw, however, they became inseparable. They went on to be roommates and even though (y/n) was never one to be talkative, Cho had always made her tag alongside her other friends (even if they didn't have much interest in her). Cho was, in short, a beacon of light in her social life. And now, for both their sakes, she was going to finally start on the path to keeping her unspoken promise: to stop depending on Cho.

Don't get her wrong, she adored her best friend, but as the years went by, it grew clearer to her that she couldn't rely on her forever. Cho was a gorgeous girl and everyone knew it. Men fell for her left and right and having a boyfriend would never be out of the question. To top it off, Cho had confidence; something (y/n) had lacked for years. But this year, things would be different. (y/n) would be confident and stand proudly beside her best friend instead of hiding away in the library all the time. She'd branch out and make more friends so that Cho wouldn't worry about her too much. She'd get the attention of Oliver Wood, regardless of his insane dedication to Quidditch. Maybe even spark some romance between them.

Her face burned at the thought and she pressed her palms to the hot skin, letting her damp palms cool her off. She let out a long exhale and straightened out her skirt; the first step she needed to take was to make some new friends. Surely there was a compartment that had at least one seat free. Taking a tentative step forward, she peeked through the glass and found exactly what she needed. Inside she made out two familiar faces but she didn't bother to dwell on who they might have been and instead slid open the door with conviction she didn't think she had yet. "Sorry, can I sit here? All the others are full," she asked with a sheepish smile that fell shortly after she had said the words.

Before her sat the twins who she had vividly remembered to have fed her the tongue-swelling candy along with their friend, Lee Jordan, who overall wasn't too bad a guy. They said nothing in response to her sudden appearance, only stared dumbfoundedly. While they admired her in their own little ways, she could feel the panic settling in. "A-Ah! I think I'll just go find another seat-" The sudden stop of the train sent her falling onto the ground, making blood begin to trickle down her from her nose similar to how she had on her very first day. She could hear other students walk out into the aisle, but she was too busy writhing in pain to listen. The train had rattled around, making the door slide shut as she looked up from her spot on the floor, while the twins held out their hands with matching grins.

**"NEED SOME HELP THERE, GIRLIE?"**


	2. TRAINS

**SHE WAS QUICKLY PULLED AWAY BY THE SHOULDERS AS A LARGE TRUNK FELL IN THE SPOT SHE HAD PREVIOUSLY BEEN IN, BLOOD STILL DRIPPING FROM HER NOSE.** "Who in the bloody hell is driving this thing?!" cried Lee as she shuddered, looking at the luggage while slowly pulling her hand to her face. She pressed her lips tightly together and tilted her head back, both to stop the bleeding and look at the boy behind her. "Thank you, Jordan," she mumbled through her hand to which he responded with a smile. "Whaddya think happened, George?" asked one twin as his brother got up to peek out the door, "not a clue, Fred." As George looked out into the corridor, Lee had helped her up onto the seat beside him, and Fred slid the luggage under his seat.

"See anything?" asked Lee while flicking his wand and making her nosebleed go away. There was still a pool of red in one of her hands but she had managed to fish her own wand from her bag which made it all disappear. George shook his head and went to take a seat when the lights suddenly flickered off, leaving them in darkness. The window barely let in any light and as Lee screeched, the sound of the rain grew tremendously. "Ouch! Watch it, George!" "That was Fred!" The three scrambled in the dark with soft grumbles and she could only stifle a laugh. (y/n) pulled her legs onto the seat, placed a hand on the window, and quickly retreated it.

"It's freezing," she grimaced before muttering _'Lumos'_ under her breath. The tip of her wand lit up the small compartment, finding the boys in a pile on the floor. "You guys good down there?" she questioned playfully through an awkward smile as they continued to struggle. "If your definition of good is being squished under these two lumps, then yes, I'm doing wonderful!" grumbled Lee while the twins gave her matching grins. With a soft snort, she reached over them all, pushing the door open to peek into the corridor herself.

But just as she did so, she froze. Standing far down the corridor was a Dementor, slowly opening the compartment farthest away from them. Then came a scream. In the blink of an eye, there was a boy with platinum blond hair throwing himself onto her while still screaming. "Mommy!" She slapped a hand over her mouth as the twins and Lee looked between the hall and the kid, also holding back their laughter. "Um," she pushed back the younger kid with an awkward smile, "I'm not your... _mommy_." Through his trembling, the kid looked up at her, going beet red when he realized what he had done. 

"To think Malfoy would be so bold in his third year," teased Lee, leaning into the palm of his hand as the kid staggered back and into the twins. He squeaked in a way that was reminiscent of a mouse or a ferret, making the twins cackle. "Shut up you filthy blood-traitors-" The train shook and there was a bone-chilling howl that began to grow louder. 'Malfoy' had screeched once more, hiding his face in her torso as the compartment windows began to frost over. 

Lee and the twins slowly backed away, pointing their wands at the door as the black robes of the Dementor came into view and their breaths turned to mist. Suddenly, a wisp of light appeared, pushing back the Dementor like it wasn't a dangerous killing machine. Malfoy shakily pulled away from her, watching as a rugged-looking man bit a large chunk of chocolate while pushing it away. As if he wasn't on the verge of wetting himself, Malfoy jumped to the door with a guffaw, opening it with a boisterous grin, "stupid Dementor!" 

"Stay inside." The door was shut forcefully as he hastily jumped back from the door, the twins chuckling behind their hands. "D-Don't laugh! Weasleys should never laugh!" After a few moments of stifled laughter, Malfoy grimaced, opening the door again and looking up and down the hall frantically. She chuckled at his actions, just for him to spin around and point at her with a bright red face, "and you! Forget that ever happened!" With a hand over her mouth and her stomach, Malfoy stumbled back to his own compartment.

"Who was that old guy?" 

She leaned back at the closeness of the voice, startled, while one of the twins gave an innocent gaze from beside her. (y/n) could only look to her lap with flushed cheeks as the twin straightened up, the lights slowly flickering on. "Maybe a teacher?" "No teachers take the train, idiot." Her brow creased; the man she had seen had some sort of scruff about him, looking almost like a stray dog if anything. Possibly an Animagus? Though they were quite rare nowadays... Perhaps he was just a _very_ old-looking 7th year.

A sudden poke between the brows brought her from her thoughts, leaving her to stare at the twin with a dumbfounded expression. "Thinking quite hard, are we now?" he asked as she felt her cheeks burn once more. "I-I suppose," she murmured awkwardly, placing her fist against her mouth. "Well," he began through a chuckle, " _I suppose_ an introduction is required, is it not dear brother?" "Correct, brother!" The two grinned as she sunk into the seat, peering at Lee for some semblance of help. "Er...I'm (y/n) Codde," she introduced while holding out a reluctant hand. Even after four years, she also kept her fear of these twins.

"Nice to meetcha, (y/n)!" chirped one of the two (who she now could not differentiate after the brief blackout), "I'm George!" "And I'm Fred!" She gave a forced smile as the two grabbed the same hand and shook it. Before she could say another word, both the twins were slapped upside the head by Lee. "What was that for?!" cried 'George' as 'Fred' rubbed the back of his head, "unnecessary really..." Lee huffed and shook his head as a disappointed mother would her child. "Don't go confusing the girl already! Introduce yourselves properly!" 

She raised a brow as the two gave her a cheeky grin, pulling her hand back to her lap. "So, _you're_ Fred and _you're_ George," she clarified whilst the two nodded and wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find some defining feature that would aid her in telling them apart, finding that George had a mole on his neck. She smiled to herself knowing this would definitely help if they were to stay friends. So far, it seemed she was doing good. "It's nice to meet you both," she mustered out as best she could, scanning their features once more. 

Lee Jordan was the next to step up, prepping his introduction, until a voice came on over the intercom announcing that they would arrive in five minutes. "Oh, I should go change," she said, looking down at her clothes while rubbing the side of her arm, "it really was nice meeting you three." As she started for the door, she silently cursed her luck; had she just a bit more time, maybe she could have talked to them more. "Hey, you should join us on the carriages!" Her heart soared as she looked over her shoulder with a smile, "really?!" The twins nodded, pulling Lee forward, "plus, Jordan has yet to introduce himself properly! Meet us there, 'kay?" 

She took a sharp breath, holding back a silly smile from spreading across her face, "o-okay!" As she headed off to the bathroom to change, the twins stared after her, even peering into the corridor to watch her go. Lee watched them both in disbelief, raising a brow when they finally came back into the compartment with smirks. "Hate to see her go," began Fred with an exaggerated sigh as George took over, "but man is it nice to watch her leave." Jordan gave them a similar grin before ruffling their already messy hair, laughter ringing out into the corridor. 

Their laughter could be heard from all the way down the corridor and as much as she was excited, she was still a bit nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they were going to use her as a guinea pig again? She shuddered as she waited outside the bathroom, the rain still thundering down outside. Her lip was tucked between her teeth as worry filled her thoughts, so much so that she didn't even hear the door open in front of her. "(y/n)?" When her eyes shot up, there stood Cho with a heartwarming smile, leaning in for a big hug. "C-Cho!" she stammered, wrapping her arms around the girl, "where have you been? I lost you back at the station!" Cho giggled and squeezed a little until pulling away, "I could ask you the same!"

"I..." she paused for a moment, embarrassed, "I did stop at the dining car at some point. Pretty sure I fell asleep too." Cho laughed and she could only laugh to brush away the embarrassment. "Cho!" The two turned to find Cho's group of friends, which (y/n) had yet to really know, looking at the two with judging eyes. "Oh, um, (y/n) do you want to come with us on the carriage ride?" asked Cho, not realizing the emotions behind her other friends' gazes. (y/n)'s breath caught in her throat as she looked past Cho and back. It was either hang with Cho and get borderline hatecrimed or hang with the twins and risk being experimented on. 

"I—" she paused briefly again, scratching the back of her neck, "— I'm going with someone else already, sorry. I mean, there wouldn't be much space for me anyway, haha." Cho, albeit a bit disappointed, took (y/n)'s hands with a bright smile. Just the smile was enough for (y/n) to understand how Cho felt. "In that case, let's sit with each other at the Great Hall, okay? We have to catch up!" (y/n) gave her an excited nod before parting ways and throwing herself into the bathroom. She placed her bag on the hook on the door, stopping to glance at herself in the mirror. With a sigh, she forced a grin and pulled at her cheeks, sighing once more.

**"TIME TO GET READY, I GUESS."**


End file.
